Jack
' Jack' is a athletic, condifent American 15-year old boy, who's grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies, and is the main protagonist of the show. Despite being over- average at karate and skateboarding he is horrible at rapping, dancing and football, as shown in My Left Foot, Clash of the Titans and All the Wrong Moves. He isn't particulary smart, however he sometimes help people in quite smart ways. He was born in 1997, in somewhere in America (assumed). He has brown hair (which is longer in Season 2) , dimples and brown eyes and is quite tall, being the same height as Milton (5'9''). Jack used to be part of the Black Dragons, along with Kim for a while in ''Wasabi Warriors. In some episodes, he is known to be a ladies' man, considering at first he insisted that Kim had a crush on him, and he wrote a note to a girl he liked (Dummy Dancing). Most people call him Jack but his nickname is 'Lil' Dragon, as a kid he moved around alot making him an outsider. He is currently part of The Bobby Wasabi Arts Academy. His special skills are Wall Climbing, Fog Horn and The Dragon Kick. Jack resides in Seaford currently and his only known family is his grandfather mentioned in Wasabi Warriors and his cousin Kai, who was seen in Kickin' it in China and he hates him. Like the others ,he is part of the school's basketball team. Jack obviously has a crush on Kim, as shown in many episodes and they may become a couple in Season 3. y and his friends are Milton, Jerry, Kim, Eddie and Rudy. His enemies are Smooth, who appeared in All the Wrong Moves and Kai, who appeared in Kickin' it in China ''.Jack is portrayed by Leo Howard, a professional martial artist. Personailty Jack is condifent and very loyal to his friends and is generally nice to them he is a quite of a ladies' man, as shown when he thought Kim had a crush on him in ''Wasabi Warriors. He is always very nice to Kim and always asks if she is ok when a horrid event has happened like in Ricky Weaver. His catchpharse is 'you probarbly shouldn't have done that' and he says this every time someone dares to hurt him. Jack isn't very smart, though he appears to be smarter than Jerry and Eddie (sometimes). He always tries to help cheer people up like Milton, as shown in many various episodes. However, he seems to be smarter as the series progesses and seems to become more sensitive to other people. He seems to be tough however he has been scared of clowns since his fifth birthday. Social Life 'Romances' When Jack first arrived at Seaford High School he met Kim Crawford and it looked quite obivious that he had a crush on her and this is also shown in many other episodes as the series progresses. They both have a unique friendship and could soon be considered as a couple in Season 3. In Ricky Weaver Jack seems to be jealous of Ricky Weaver (Kim 's celebrity crush), as she wins a competetion to meet him, this is the first time Jack and Kim's love for each other is shown more obviously. In the second season there relationship becomes more personal and it is revealed in Hit The Road, Jack that Kim has feelings for her and she told this to Joan, the mall's sercuity officer. Jack and Kim are very close friends (since 2011) and are crushes (since 2011). As shown in Wascrombie Warriors it's also like Kim has more of a crush on him as he does her. Apparently they even kissed in an unknown episode. In certain episodes they seem to always stay near each other and can tell each other their biggest serects.(Kickin' it Wiki Read more... ). Tumblr mbluqu8NpH1rbqqfoo1 5002312312.jpg FileTumblr malqgeYV1V1rgix81o1 400.gif Jack and kim2.jpg Kickin It S02E17 Wazombie Warriors 720p tv mkv 001302634.jpg Apparently he has a crush on an Heather Clarke who starrs in Dummy Dancing and wrote her a note. When she arrived he immediately put on his deodrant and was embrassed when he threw up on her. She said that his note was sweet. In Clash of the Titans he was talking to Julie, who is Milton's girlfriend, and he thought that she had a crush on her. However she responded laughing and made him quite offended, especially when he says that he isn't a 'manly man'. 'Friendships' Jack is very loyal to the other Wasabi Warriors and he has been friends with them since 2011 when he met them at the dinner table in Seaford High School and the Wasabi Warriors also respect him, considering he let protected them by defeating the raging bullies from the Black Dragons, the rival dojo, he also kept thier dojo open in Wasabi Warriors . He's always got thier back whether it's something big or quite small. Jack and Milton Krupnick are very close friends and help each other out alot. Milton even coached him to play football, in My Left Foot however Milton can sometimes be strict to when he wants to train him. They were enemies in Badge of Honour when Milton become too self-condifent and kept restricting Jack and the others to have fun. Most of the time Jack tries to make him feel happy about his accomplishments and even supports him when he feels angry and usually Milton does many amazing things with the help of Jack. In Badge of Honour Jack was laughing at him for getting beat up by a little girl but this is usually what friends do and in Dummy Dancing together they helped Eddie (by getting back at Truman). Without Jack Milton wouldn't be dating Julie despite this it was mostly Kim who helped Milton. Milton and Jack may soon be considered as best friends. Jack and Jerry Martinez are very close friends however they were enemies in We are Family and although they don't hang out much they have always got each others backs .Jack is really good at helping Jerry and in Buddyguards they shared the whole plot together and both defeated some people together as friends should. When they wanted to show a kid that they are good at karate and Jerry told Jack to show him how it is done. Jerry soon accepts Jack as a friend and even tells Rudy to invite him to their dojo. In Season 2 their friendship becomes stronger. Jack and''' Eddie Jones are very close friends despite this they never actually hang out and our the least likely friends in the dojo, given that Jack is so much cooler than him. They varely ever hang out but you can tell they have a good friendship. Considering Eddie is quite weak, he is often seen helping him (like in Dummy Dancing). 'Jack is currently one of the students of '''Rudy Gillespie, a retired martial artist who used up his money to become owner of the Bobby Wasabi Arts Academy they became Student and Sensei in 2011'. Jack and Rudy Gillespie 'are very close friends and have a teacher - student relationship (sometimes). They went on a road trip once and began just having fun and they were enemies in this one episode, for some time. It is known that Rudy and Jack got the worst score in a competion - which was 4- when they attempted to do the Wasabi Whip. Although they are great friends it is known that they started out on a bad note when Jack crashed through the dojo wall and he told him he will have to go to juvie unless he helped them (but really he was just banned from the mall for two weeks). Falafel Phil is one of the ''Wasabi Warriors close friends and is seen in various other episodes. Jack and 'Falafel Phil '''have a unique relationship and they treat each other like the others do they are known to be very close friends. 'Enemies Smooth and Jack are currently enemies. Smooth was seen in All the Wrong Moves when he stole Jerry's dance routine and made Jerry abandon him and the others. In this episode he also became Jerry's enemy and were seen exchanging dirty looks with each other. Smooth is the main antigost of the episode All the Wrong Moves. 'Kai '''and Jack are currently enemies and are cousins they both were trained to karate by their grandfather, until he become arrogant. In ''Kickin' it in China Kai appeared and they both battled each other, resulting into him almost killing Jack. History Season 1 In the first season of Kickin it, Jack just moved to Seaford and began enrolling in Seaford High School, when he was 13 years old then he first met Kim at the cafateria. Later on, he also met Jerry, Jack , Milton and Eddie and thrashed the bullies at school immediately they thought he was cool and begged Rudy to let Jack into the dojo, showing his reckless side, Jack broke the wall of the dojo and then promised Rudy that he would help the dojo win two belts. He soon found out the truth about Rudy, moved to the Black Dragons, along with Kim, he then moved right back to the Bobby Wasabi Arts Academy finding out that they needed him. He kept insisting that Kim had a crush on him. Soon after in the first season he shows his loyalty to the Wasabi Warriors and although he doesn't say anything about the crush on Kim. In Ricky Weaver he hangs out with Ricky Weaver for the day and denies his crush on Kim to Ricky and is determined to protect her and in Dummy Dancing he gets pranked by Truman and reveals that he likes another girl ,besides Kim, and he protects Eddie by pranking (like he Truman did to Eddie).In Badge of Honour,Jack is one of the people who taunt Milton, showing his mean side, and congratulated Milton for his beat- up of a crimmal and in Dumming Dancing he had a crush on an Heather Clarke and it is revealed that he can't stand the taste and smell of blue chesse. Season 2 In the second season of Kickin it, Jack reveals that he has a pet turtle in the season premiere and begins trainning with a robot karate teacher, untill he finds out that he wants Rudy back, along with the others and they storm to Rudy's house and hopes that Rudy comes back and he reliases that he was pretending that he had karate offers and Jack reliases this. His relationship with Kim changes in this season -as shown in Hit the Road, Jack and Wasacrombie Warriors the Halloween special. He becomes stronger in this season, as shown in Buddyguards and Hit the Road, Jack, and he even hung out with a celebrity and reveals that he can play guitar. In Hit the Road, Jack he gets a scholarship. He and Jerry become close to best friends and Milton as well. Season 3 In the third season Jack and Kim might become a couple......... Appearances Season 1 *"Wasabi Warriors" *"Fat Chance" *"Dummy Dancing" *"Dojo Day Afternoon" *"Swords and Magic" *"Road to Wasabi" *"All the Wrong Moves" *"Ricky Weaver" *"Wax on, Wax off" *"The Commercial" *"Kung Fu Cop" *"Boo Gi Nights" *"The Clash of the Titans" *"Badge of Honor" *"The Great Escape" *"Dude, Where's My Sword?" *"Breaking Board" *"Reality Fights *"Kickin' It in China" *"The Wrath of Swan" *"Rowdy Rudy" Season 2 *"Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Rudy *"My Left Foot" *"We are Family" *"Eddie Cries Uncle" *"Skate Rat" *"Capture the Flag" *"It Takes Two to Tangle" *"Buddyguards" *"Dojo Day Care" *"Indiana Eddie" *"Kim of Kong" *"Kickin' It Old School" *"The Chosen One" *"Hit the Road Jack" *"A Slip Down Memory Lane *"Wedding Crashers" *"Wazombie Warriors" *"Sole Brothers" *"All the President’s Friends" Trivia *Jack has an unnamed turtle. *He has an obivious crush on Kim as shown in various episodes. *It is known that he has a cousin named Kai (Kickin' it in China) *His grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi. *Jack currently hold the record for most boards broke by an under 15. *He is the only black belt in the dojo, along with Kim and Rudy. *He isn't nessecary the strongest in the dojo because Kim may be stronger that him. *It's possible that he was born in 1997. *He was offended when Julie didn't think of him as a 'manly man'. *Jack is the best at sparring. *His parents are unknown. *His last name is unknown and FF writers use the name Anderson *Since his fifth birthday he has had a phobia of clowns. *Jack was trained by his grandfather, along with Kai. *Like everyone one else he currently resides in Seaford. Jack's Gallery : Pictures and Videos . Howard-1-.jpg Jack season 1.jpg ImgresHUGYG.jpg Category:Characters in Shows Category:Males Category:Kickin' it Category:Teens Category:Leads Category:Male Lead